


Hey, Brother

by Rabdom



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bec - Freeform, Fluff, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabdom/pseuds/Rabdom
Summary: Originally supposed to be a "Five Times Luffy Saves His Crew" type deal, but then the drabbles I started kind of got out of hand. Mostly fluff stuff between Luffy and each member of his crew. Meant to be more like they're a family, but there's ships if you squint.Feel free to offer any advice for future addtions to this as I go along. I'm creating these as I'm rewatching the show, so please bared with me. Titles to the story and chapters, as well as One Peice and it's chaeactere, belong to their original owners.





	1. Down With the Sickness ( Zoro & Luffy)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is otherwise known as "the two times Luffy saved Zorro." I hope I didn't butcher the characters too badlt. ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro didn't nessicarily join Luffy because he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Luffy makes it hard to say no.

When Luffy set his mind on something, it was hard to get through that thick skull of his (without bribing him with food, of course) to even make him consider changing his mind. His charasmatic personality made it hard to believe that he couldn't do something when he set his mind to it, and that goofy grin of his that he added when boasting about being the next Pirate King made it even harder to deny.

Maybe that was why Zorro decided to join Luffy (a pirate of all people!) in his quest for One Piece. He was a renown Pirate Hunter, after all; and they weren't known to have great relations with pirates. But there was something else about Luffy, something even he couldn't put a finger on, that made people want to follow Luffy to the ends of the earth in order to help him. It was confusing, but he tried not to dwell on it too much.

The first time Luffy saved Zorro, he was chained like an old God under punishment; his mouth was cracked from dryness, his stomach clenching from hunger. Even through all his sureness, the green haired man had given in to the thought that he could potentially die where he hang. That was, until a boy with a straw hat proclaimed he was going to be King of the Pirates, and that Zorro was going to help him acheive that dream.

Zorro didn't believe the kid, at first. He had no crew to speak of, and he would later come to find that he only owned a tiny boat that could barely fit the both of them. But perhaps it was his persistence, even after defeating his jailors with such ease that even Zorro found himself mildly impressed, he really couldn't say no. He was a wanted man, after all, and it wasn't like the bounty he likely had on his hand (thanks to Luffy's shenanigans) it wasn't lile becoming a pirate could make it any worse.

The second time Luffy saved Zorro (if you could call it that), they found themselves on an island looking for food to restock their supply. He and Nami were more level headed in planning out their trip (Sanji would go wherever Nami told him to, so it wasn't like he was something to worry about). Luffy and Usopp, however, were something else entirely.

Luffy natrually rushed off as soon as they hit land; Usopp claiming that as 'co-captain' (Zorro muttered under his breath about how he had more of a right to that title than he, yet went ignored as the Sniper raced off) he should look in the other direction. And thus, off they went.

"Ugh," Zorro groaned as his feet hit dry land. "I'll make sure Luffy doesn't get into any trouble. "

"Sanji, be a dear and make Usopp will be ok?" he could hear Nami sweetly as he walked off in the direction Luffy had took.

"Oh, of course! Anything for you, my dear Nami!"

Zorro found himself groaning again at the sound of the blonde's reply. Sometimes, he wished Luffy had a better sense of choosing who to let on the crew. That cook was insufferable sometimes.

He was well deep into a wooded area before he managed to find Luffy. And by find, he of course meant being startled into taking off into a run, beleiving a giant and rather intimidating chicken was after him; although the creature looking frightened and exhausted should have been a clue that he wasn't a target.

It wasn't until the creature was barreling past him did it hit Zorro - or rather, did Luffy hit Zorro. The powerful Gum Gum punch was obviously made for thw chicken, however ended up rocketing into the back of the swordsman's head, causing him to plummet face first into the ground.

"Oh, hey, Zorro!" Luffy said, not even fazed that he had just punched his first mate in the back of the head. The captain slowed to a jog in place next to him. "Did'ya see that chicken? We'll be eating good for a long time, huh?"

"LUFFY, YOU DIMWIT!" Zorro finallt raged when he came back to his senses, jumping to his feet swiftly to glare at his Captain. Luffy, natrually, was all smiles - and still fucking jogging in place, that stupid -

"Well, are we going or not?" asked the raven haired boy, sounding more like a boy than he should. "It's getting away!" 

Sure enough, abnormally large had gained quite a distance between the two in the past few moments, and would be out of sight before too long. Zorro looked angrily between Luffy and the dammed bird, thinking that it could wait until he was done teaching Luffy a lesson on how to aim - but that big pout and watery eyes were hard to say no to, even for Zorro. His anger quickly dissipated into a sigh.

"Alright," he sighed, turning as he rested a hand on a sword handle, "then let's go. But don't think I won't kick your ass for this when we're done."

Luffy gave a whoop and then barely a moment's notice beforw rocking off after the large bird, Zorro quickly not far behind.

Luffy was a lot of things - but a quitter was not one of them. While Zorro rarely needed physical saving from that dimwitted twit - he could fend for himself, thank you - he found sanctuary from his own troubles. It was hard to sit in the past when Luffy always had his head in the here and now, mind always stretching into the horizion that was tomorrow.

And as much as Zorro hated him for loosing out on a possible meal for weeks - the chicken quite easily out ran them, considering it had a lot more ground on them - he couldn't say that he wouldn't follow his Captain to the ends of the earth to get what he wanted.

Because Luffy was going to be King of the Pirates, and there wasn't anything or anyone in the world that could tell him otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Usopp doesn't actually lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usopp is, so far, favorite to write (besides Luffy, of course). Let me know what you think!

Luffy didn't know the meaning of personal space if it nipped him in the arse (in fact, he probably had been, quite a few times). More often than not this also meant that he showed affection more openly than some of his crew mates would have liked - Zorro and Sanji often did a number on the poor captain whenever his affection became a little too much (which was all the time) - yet none seemed to mind too much on random hugs and shows of affection. It was just how Luffy rolled.

Usopp didn't think he could see - or want - Luffy any other way. And in an unseen realization of truth, he really didn't want the Captain to be any other way.

The first instance of Luffy helping Usopp was on his home island, chasing away the pirates that threatened the everyday life of his people. Usopp could have easily handled the bombardment of weaponry, canonfodder and what have you (honestly, he could have!), yet Luffy protected the unknowing citizens just the same - all without looking for some kind of reward! Luffy was truly a great Captain - not as much as the great Ussop, of course! - indulging in such an act of selflessness.

That was the whole reason the black haired man decided to leave his now ex-crew and village behind to help lead the Straw Hat Pirates. That, and it was hard to say no to Luffy.

Though it would later come back to kick him in the arse, leading to Luffy helping him twice in only a few days.

It was a bright and sunny day out, the crew enjoying time in the nice weather; and by spending time, it meant Zorro napping, Nami checking their course and Usopp - Usopp found himself at the retreating end of the Going Merry, cross legged as he looked gloomily to the path behind them. 

Though it had only been a few days since their depature, it felt like an eternity to him. He had never actually left home before, and not for so long. He promised to return someday - to his home, his friends - yet that still didn't alleviate the ache he felt in his chest as he stared at the sea behind him. He really didn't want his crew to see him upset, he really didn't, but he almost began to wonder if this was really such a great descion after all. If he wasn't there to protect the village, who could take his place? Was everyone eatting right? And the boys - how -?

"Hey, Usopp!" came a now all too familiar voice from above, causing him to jump into a half stance with a surprised squwak. "Watcha doin'?" Luffy continued, jumping and kneeling down rather gracefully next to the surprised sniper. Usopp quickly dried his face before following suit, albeit slightly annoyed at the sudden disturbance.

"O-oh, just - watching for fish!" was his quick reply, trying his best to focus on the ocean behind them again to little avail. "We can't eat if we don't have any food, you know!"

Luffy - bless him - hummed curiously, putting his hand over the rim of his straw hat to block even more sun as he appeared to search for the same fish Usopp was.

"Doesn't look like there are many here," said Luffy with a frown, dropping his hand to peer over at the sniper - who was undoubtedly trying not to make eye contact. "Is that why you've been back here for so long, looking sad?"

Usopp almost keeled over at that point, but managed to keep his composure (just barely). His lip quivered slightly as it pulled up unto a smirk.

"Uh, yeah! That's why!" Usopp again lied. He knew he wasn't very convincing, if the long look he knew Luffy was giving him had anything to say. "N-none of the fish seem to be out today!"

The straw hatted Captain didn't say anything, though. Not at first. Instead he turned his attention to the waves far behind their ship, hands on his legs as the two sat quietly. This made Usopp nervous; in the short time he had known Luffy, the raven haired kid never seemed to quiet down, unless it was for a meal or to sleep in the most inconvenient places.

A small flock of seagulls floated overhead, Usopp ready to simply dismiss himself and head below deck when Luffy spoke again - Usopp finding himself startled once again by the sound of the other's voice. 

"It's okay, you know," Luffy spoke without glancing over. "To miss home. I miss mine, too. All the time!"

Usopp's breath hitched slightly as he steeled a glance at the Captain; a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder what my family is up to," Luffy went on, now turning to Usopp fully (granted, his legs and torso stretched at odd angles; but at this point, that was no surprise to Usopp), "and if they've heard about me yet!" Usopp practially fell over at that one, yet Luffy only chuckled. "But I know they'll be okay without me! They think about me, just as much as I do them. And I know they're with me, no matter how far away I travel, because they know I'm always with them!"

A larger, toothy grin crest the boy's face, Usopp finding himself meeting the Captain's happy go lucky expression with tears threatening to spill over. He 

"Besides, I have you guys!" Luffy added with a nod. "To make sure we'll make it out okay. To make it back home so we can tell everyone what really happened. Right, Usopp?.... Oh, Usopp?" 

The Sniper did his best to wipe at the tears trickling down his face, because Luffy was right. Even if he was gone and far from home, he was still with them - 

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders, Luffy unquestionably pulling the other in for a tight hug. He was surprised, to say the least, even as his chin rested on the Captain's shoulder. He shouldn't have been, given the Captain's personality. Yet he found solace as his sniffling died down, returning Luffy's toothy smile as the rubber man hugged him; Usopp's own hands gripping the other's shirt as Luffy began to speak again.

"It's ok to miss your home," he reassured in his still happy go lucky tone. "But we'll be back in no time! Just as soon as we -"

"Luffy! Usopp!" came Nami's voice from elsewhere on the ship. "Lunch is ready!"

"Will you two hurry it up?" Zorro chimed in, sounding irritated. "I'm starving!"

"Oh boy! Food!"

Just as soon as the embrace had started, it was over; Luffy on his feet and slinging his hands to the upper portion of the ship and latching on quite easily.

"Luffy?" came a sniffling Usopp just before he could launch himself over to the other side. Luffy turned to him, still grinning. "T-thank you, I really mean it!"

Luffy simply grinned wider as the other stood, now collected. "No problem! Now -" Usopp squeaked as Luffy pulled back one of his arms to grab onto Usopp's wrist, "- let's eat!"

The great Usopp surely did not screech as they were catapulted to the main deck, and under no circumstances did he feel a thing when hitting the hardwood floor. He did know, however, feel like he was a part of something more than just your average pirate crew - whether he was captain or not.


	3. I Get Knocked Down  (Sanji & Luffy)was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy tries his best at cooking. It doesn't end all that great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite know what happened mid way through writing chapter, but I like it regardless. Don't forget to drop a Kudo, and commenta and feedback are always appreciated!

Luffy had a stomach that seemed to stretch as much as the rest of his body -- in that, he could eat a boat full before his hunger would be sated (which he had on more than one occasion, Sanji was sure of). It was a wonder none of them ever starved. But then again, Luffy was never really a selfish person. He could be a bit selfish at times, sure; but he never put innocent people at risk, and always put his crew on a higher standard than his own life. That was probably why Sanji found himself giving so much respect to the predominantly insane Captain.

The first time Sanji found himself being helped by Luffy, he had been working at the sea resturant for many a year with no plans on leaving in the future ( until the old man forced him to go, of course, just as soon as Luffy was finished with those pirates ). Sanji felt himself perpetuated; he didn't want to become a pirate, after all, but a great chef on the sea. But there was something about Luffy you just couldn't say no tom

He supposed this was the closest thing he could get to his dream, anyhow.

The second time Sanji fell upon Luffy's aid, it had been an early morning for the cook; having been unable to sleep after coming to Chopper's aid and taking the small Reindeer-person (Sanji had yet to accumulate a decent word for..... whatever it was the Devil Fruit had turned him into) along with them as their doctor. 

For all of Chopper and the Witch's help, he still found back pains; yet he figured that since he waited most of the night out, he could wait a few more hours for Chopper to wake to see if he had any pain releivers. So the blonde haired cook found himself preparing breakfast a tad early in the hopes that he wouldn't be disturbed by everyone's ruckass. This, natrually, only lasted until the sun began to crest the distant horizon, Luffy's immense appetite outweighing his sloth-like abilities to sleep during the roughest of storms. All too soon the Captain had found his way into the kitchen, throwing the kitchen door open with a loud bang as he yawned loudly (all without trying to cover his mouth).

"Morning, Sanji," Luffy spoke as he adjusted his signature hat as he sat noisly at the table. The others would be up shortly, at this rate.

"Up at the crack ass of dawn as always, I see," Sanji replied with a sigh, bacon sizzling on the frying pan as he moved to flip a slice.

"Mmm, it's hard to stay asleep when I smell all this food cooking," said Luffy, mouth watering as he tried to steal a glance past the cook and onto thw stove. 

Sanji natrually moved to grab at the salt, blocking the Captain's view effectively (Luffy was known to steal food from across the room with his Gum Gum abilities, and he felt it unnecessary to jolt everyone else from sleep because the idiot captain managed to burn himself again). As he pulled back, however, a jolt of pain sparked through his spin. The blonde did his best not to show his pain, which undoubtly back fired; his body seizing up slightly in reaction and he could only muffle a groan.

"Sanji? Are you alright?" Luffy asked curiously. 

He made no sounds to get up, which Sanji felt thankful for (last thing he needed was someone - other than the girls, at least - fawning over him for such a slight amount of pain). Yet mild annoyance still overcame him in the wake of a second spasm as he tried pulling the salt over to the eggs he had frying.

"I'm fine," he gritted out through clenched teeth. If it hasn't been so ingrained into him to know the rights and wrongs of cooking, he would have lit a cigarette over the stove regardless of what could get into the meal. 

"Are you sure?" Luffy continued. "I could help!"

"Luffy, I said I'm -"

"What about with the cooking?" 

Suddenly the raven haired Captain was beside him at the stove, grinning ear to ear in what Sanji could guess was excitement. He could only pull back to glare at him, another smaller tremor wracking down his spin.

"Luffy, what do you know about cooking?" Sanji asked, sounding skeptical. Luffy thought for a moment, then shrugged. 

"Not much," he said honestly. "I know you're supposed to cook meat until it's all brown - even on the inside! - or else it'll make you sick. Oh, and water can cook stuff if it's really hot!"

Sanji couldn't surpress the eyeroll that followed suit. He figured as much. That was the whole reason he was here, wasn't it?

"Well," Sanji said with an added sigh as he looked back to the stove (he really couldn't stand that puppy dog look, he really couldn't), eying the food beforw him. "Here," he promptee, carefully gesturing the spatula over to Luffy. "Go ahead and flip the eggs over. Just don't burn yourself, 'kay?"

Luffy gave out an excited giggle and gleefully took the utensil. He seemed to think carefully about his next move before gripping the spatual with both hands and carefully - by carefully, he meant watching as Luffy's wrists and part of his arms twisted at odd angles and in no way an normal humans could away from the frying pan while still keeping the spatula close to the pan - and putting the spatula under the cooking egg. He seemed to be doing rather well, Sanji mused with a grin.

Ah, spoke too soon. In an attempt to flip the egg (probably because he saw Sanji flip eggs and pancakes in the air plenty of times before like a pro) the Captain launched it a tad bit too hard, sending it careening onto ceiling and firmly sticking for a moment before falling back down onto the frying pan, cooked side still down. Both stared at the egg for a long moment before Sanji finally found his words.

"That one's yours now, I hope you know. "

"Oh great! More for me!"

If he didn't think it would cause him a mild source of pain, Sanji would have fallen over in disbelief and frustration. Well, at least the Captain was willing to claim his mistakes.

"Here," the cook said instead, taking the spatula away and flipping the egg correctly. "Why don't you just go ahead and set the table?"

"Are you sure? I think I'm getting the hang of this cooking thing!"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just don't break anything."

"Can do!"

This, of course, only lasted a moment; three plates atop his giant stack (how many did Luffy even think they needed for eight people?) shattered on the ground noisly. Luffy began apologizing profusly, almost breaking the rest he he attempted to clean up his mess with his free hand. Sanji sighed, but said nothing; the sounds of the rest of the crew emerging for the day slowly sounding off.

Luffy finally managed to set the table - breaking a few more plates and even making a few pieces of silverware disappear along the way - when the rest of the crew entered for breakfast one by one. Luffy happily delcared that had helped 'make breakfast' (if you could call it that) and was more than happy to try to serve them as well. Surprisingly, Sanji felt himself complying as he slid next to Chopper with the hopes of being painless soon. No food was dropped on the floor (though some managed to 'accidentally' slide it's way into Luffy's mouth as he went around the table).

And Sanji couldn't help but muse to himself as they ate that, with an appetite like Luffy's, there wouldn't be any way for him not to be King of the Pirates. It was only natrual, after all (even though Luffy was far from it).


End file.
